Blanc
The outspoken and passionate Lowee CPU. Her source of distress comes from her lack of knowledge about how to act around her young twin sisters, Rom and Ram. Her hobbies are reading books and writing fan-fiction. Blanc "The human form of Lowee's CPU, White Heart. She reads books whenever she has time. She seems quiet but once she snaps, no one can stop her."— Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 official site. Blanc is the human form of White Heart. She enjoys reading and writing books(Though not very good at it). She appears to have a strong hatred for Neptune which in reality is just her way of masking the fact that she is really envious of her. Personality Initially, Blanc seems like a quiet, introverted girl. She normally speaks in soft calm voice and appears to be extremely innocent. However, under that innocent exterior is a foul mouthed, easily angered girl. She swears a lot and insults people right to their faces when she doesn't like them or if they piss her off. Blanc seems to be a lot calmer than White Heart. Appearance Blanc has short brown hair and steel blue eyes. She wears a blue choker with a gem placed in the middle around her neck and white and brown hat with blue ruffles. Her coat has brown fair at the top and sleeves that are blue in the front, white in the back, and have white and brown lines. the back of her coat has to coat-tails that follow the same design pattern as her sleeves. Under her coat is a simple white and brown mini dress. Blanc wears brown sandals and white bandage around her right leg. White Heart "The Passionate and aggressive CPU of Lowee. She seems to seek advice on she should behave towards her little sisters."— Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 official site. White Heart is the CPU of Lowee. She isn't much different from Blanc except that she's even more easily angered and violent. If you piss her off enough she won't hesitate to try to kill you. Personality White Heart, at first glance, is a calm emotionless girl. However, just like Blanc, when angered she gets uncontrollably violent to the point of trying to kill. She isn't as quiet as Blanc and she's very assertive and aggressive when it comes to battle and other things. Appearance White Heart is the shortest of all the other Hearts'. She has short light blue hair spiked out at the sides, extremely long bangs reaching down to her waist, and red eyes with white pupils.. She wears a mainly white body suit with black parts here and there that comes up to her neck and sleeves separated from the rest of the suit. She wears white thigh high boots with heels with wings coming out from the side. Story Hyperdimension Neptunia In the original Hyperdimension Neptunia, she and the other three CPUs are in the middle of battle taking place in Celestia to determine who will be Gamindustri's One True Goddess. White Heart, Black Heart, and Green Heart temporarily join forces and defeat Purple Heart together, throwing her down to the world below. After defeating Purple Heart, Blanc returns to Lowee where she ends up meeting Neptune again but this time she is without her memory. When Neptune comes asking for information regarding the Key Fragments she rudely kicks her and her companions out. Now knowing that Neptune is in Lowee, she takes it upon herself to go about defeating Neptune while she is still present. Blanc faces the party several times in her goddess form, White Heart, and is defeated each time. Each defeat frustrates her more than the last and she refuses to give up until Neptune finds her walking around in her human form after one of their battles and takes her back to Lowee with her. When Blanc finds out that Neptune no longer remembers anything about her past as goddess, she ceases her attacks on her once and for all and eventually ends up telling them where they may find a Key Fragment. After Neptune's memory is restored, the two of them fight one on one to determine whether or not Blanc will join the party. While she is entirely stubborn at first, Blanc ends up coming along with Neptune to help defeat Arfoire. Once Blanc and the other 3 CPUs successfully defear Arfoire, they use their powers to get rid of the remaining monsters in Gamindustri and then give up their powers as CPUs to live normal human lives. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 In the prologue of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, White Heart and the rest of the CPUs are in Gamindustri Graveyard in heated battle against CFW Magic. They are defeated easily by her and held captive for over three years. When the CPU Candidates arrive and rescue her and the others, Blanc joins the party in the hopes of claiming revenge against her and the rest of ASIC. Blanc assists in the destruction of CFW's as well as the defeat of Arfoire. At the end of the game, she resumes her daily life in Lowee alongside Mina and sisters, still being agitated and angered by them as always. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory features two Blanc's. There is a Blanc of the Hyperdimension and a Blanc of the Ultradimension . The game focuses more on the Blanc of the Ultradimension who was intially the only CPU before Plutia's accidental consumption of a CPU Memory and Noire's founding of Lastation after becoming a CPU finally. She is initially somewhat antagonistic towards the nations of Planeptune and Lastation due to her decrease in shares from their creation. This conflict is later resolved when Neptune, Plutia, and Noire assist her in retrieving Lowee back from the Seven Sages. While Blanc becomes friendly to Plutia, her negative attitude towards Noire remains unchanged. Blanc becomes a permanent party member early in the game and helps Neptune return home as well as help save both Gamindustri's from Rei Ryghts almost successful destruction of both the Hyperdimension and the Ultradimension. At the end of the game, Blanc and her Hyperdimension counterpart relax in the Basilicom of the Ultradimension's Lowee while watching Rom and Ram play with Copypaste. Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart Hyperdimension Neptunia U Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory II Trivia *In a popularity poll, Blanc placed 7th, just behind IF and beating Vert by 184 points. *In the first Neptunia, in one of Blancs cutscenes she is holding a book that references the Mario Bros series. Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 characters Category:CPUs Category:Goddesses Category:Lowee Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection characters Category:Female characters Category:Lowee residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION characters